Letra pequeña
by Nocturna4
Summary: Él no se había declarado, no había razón. Pero si le había dicho algo que ameritaba una sonrisa ¡No que se estuviese riendo a carcajadas de él! Helga Pataki no era como el resto de chicas, lo sabía bien. Ella era endemoniadamente peligrosa. Pero ahí estaban, caminando a un recital de poesía. Porque ella también era una romántica artista. Y él era un suicida que quería complacerla.


**Letra pequeña**

**Advertencia: **Esta es una historia lúdica inspirada en "Hey Arnold!" de Craig Bartlett.

**Primer Concurso de One-Shots: **Este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!" de Facebook. Las votaciones serán en la página, ahí se escogerá al vencedor.

- ¿Las vas a tomar?

Arnold observó las dos entradas de color lila que se agitaban cerca de su nariz. Rhonda lo observaba con su fina ceja enmarcada y con la mano que tenía libre sobre su cadera, sus labios estaban apretados en un gesto de reproche casi infantil. Aun así, el chico se enfocó en las entradas y su letra negra que no alcanzaba a leer claramente.

- No comprendo… -susurró, lanzando una prolongada mirada a ambas direcciones, pero no había nadie a su alrededor.

Así que si, definitivamente Rhonda lo había detenido a la salida de clases y le estaba regalando dos entradas para el café-bar bohemio que llevaba un mes abierto, cerca del Chez Paris, pero ¿Por qué…? No, más allá de eso ¿Cómo sabía que las había estado buscando toda la semana y estaba por perder las esperanzas?

- Oh… por favor, Arnold… -la chica ladeó el rostro, dejando que su lustroso cabello negro cayera parcialmente sobre su rostro, mientras lo miraba con cierta irritación- ¿Lo quieres o no?

- ¡Claro! –aseguró, pero no se movió de su lugar- Pero ¿Por qué me las das?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una amiga no puede ser desinteresada y amable sin que sea juzgada?

El rubio enmarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez hubiese vivido esos últimos seis años en San Lorenzo y por ende no podía señalarse como experto a lo que refería sobre sus compañeros de clase. Pero después de un par de meses de convivencia, podía asegurar pequeñas cosas. Una de ellas era que Rhonda, a sus dieciséis, era una buena amiga, pero cuando tomaba esa actitud orgullosa al momento de hacer un favor… Siempre había una razón oculta. Algo que ella estaba solucionando de sus propios problemas.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! –la chica rodó los ojos y apoyó su peso en su otra pierna, mientras cruzaba los brazos- A veces olvido lo obstinado que puedes ser… -masculló- Helga me va a volver loca ¿Si? Últimamente las dos cosas que hace es dibujar o quejarse que no puede entrar en ese café-bar por ser menor de edad… ¡Y me va a volver loca! ¿Quieres saber la peor parte? Que _todo_ el mundo la apoya. Si pasa otro día en donde el arte sea el único tema de conversación, voy a enloquecer ¿Entiendes?

Arnold sonrió de costado, pues él también lo había notado. Helga se había animado desde el año anterior a crearse algunas cuentas en páginas de internet dónde pudiese publicar sus dibujos. Y realmente lo hacía bien, la chica tenía un verdadero don para realizar bocetos en papel y luego usarlos como modelo en sus trabajos digitales. La evolución de sus diseños era sorprendente. Algunos dibujos eran solo personajes ya existentes y otros eran tan originales, detallados y únicos que parecían el trabajo de un equipo de diseñadores.

El chico recordaba que en la época en que ambos se escribían cartas, ella le había enviado algunos bocetos de sus dibujos. En una ocasión había llegado a su poder una caja llena de personajes de caricaturas que habían sido famosos en su infancia, todos ellos hechos en plastilina por Helga. Después de tantos años, todo el elenco de su serie de dibujos animados favorita seguía en un perfecto estado, sobre su librero, saludándolo cada mañana cuando dirigía su atención a ellos.

Pero la chica era mucho más complicada que eso, por supuesto. Un mes atrás había decidido crear una página donde publicaba diariamente viñetas cínicas y graciosas, pequeñas anécdotas de su vida o de su alrededor con sus propios personajes originales. Y había sido un completo éxito. En tan poco tiempo había obtenido seguidores de varias partes del mundo que disfrutaban con sus pequeñas ideas. El reconocimiento y la forma en que había mejorado su trabajo gracias a la saludable crítica, la animo a continuar con su trabajo.

Gracias a eso, había animado a otros artistas a unirse al mundo del internet, en un acto de liderazgo y amabilidad, había usado su repentina fama cibernética para promocionar la fotografía de Alan, los murales de Curly, los bocetos de moda de Rhonda y hace poco había vuelto una pequeña estrella a Iggy y su música electrónica. En cuestión de semanas, Helga había vuelto su rincón de ocio cibernético en toda una tendencia juvenil que varias personas estaban siguiendo a su propio estilo.

El problema había comenzado cuando _El rincón bohemio_ había abierto y ganado popularidad, llegando a los oídos de la chica. No solo presentaban música en vivo, de género alternativa o indie, tenían noches filosóficas, exposiciones de arte, debates socioculturales y poesía. Personas de diferentes estilos se presentaban el viernes por la noche, sin tener que inscribirse previamente y con el simple impulso de levantar la mano desde sus cómodas mesas, para ser llamados al escenario y recitar su trabajo. Y eso había llamado a sus orígenes a Helga Pataki. Ella quería participar también, el único problema se centraba en que tenía dieciséis años, eran principios de noviembre y aun si esperaba a marzo, apenas cumpliría diecisiete años, por lo que seguiría sin tener la edad suficiente para entrar a un bar. Así que la chica había caído en frustración y como ella se había vuelto el principal pilar de algunos artistas, esto había ocasionado que ellos la apoyaran, aun cuando ella no se los había pedido. A pesar de eso, a Arnold le había gustado la iniciativa de varios de sus compañeros en apoyarla, ver que la chica había contado con todo un grupo de personas que la consideraban un digno modelo por el cual luchar era reconfortante. Pero obviamente Rhonda ya se había cansado de ver al mundo girar hacia una dirección que no era del todo de su interés.

Y de alguna manera se había hecho de dos entradas para _El rincón bohemio_…

- Pero… Aun y con eso, no creo que Helga pueda entrar, sigue siendo menor de edad… -le recordó Arnold, aunque la tentación era extremadamente grande, al punto de que no sonara tan mal el fingir la edad que no tenían.

- Lo sé… No soy tonta. Pero estuve investigando. Esta noche puede entrar cualquier persona que hubiese ganado un concurso de radio con Nashville Ned, ya sabes, el famoso comentarista de radio y DJ que se parece a Craig Bartlett. Y… -se encogió de hombros- tengo mis contactos, por lo que pude hacerme de las entradas. Así que lleva a Helga y líbrame de mi tortura. –ordenó, extendiendo los rectángulos de papel hacia el chico.

- Rhonda… me sorprendes. -el chico tomó las entradas, sorprendido y sonrió- En serio, gracias.

- Ni lo menciones. En verdad, no lo menciones. –rogó, apartándose de él, para salir de la preparatoria y subir al auto que la esperaba.

El chico le dio una larga mirada a las entradas y sintió una franca emoción. No podía entender cómo se le había pasado el concurso de Nashville Ned, pero estaba agradecido de que Rhonda lo hubiese logrado. Aun cuando había una razón oculta, Arnold sabía que la chica lo había hecho con buenas intenciones. Y eso era admirable.

Lo cual le dejaba con la siguiente parte de un plan que no había logrado armar correctamente pero ahora debía llevar acabo. _El Rincón Bohemio_ abría en la noche, así que se dio el lujo de ir primero a la casa de huéspedes y cambiarse. Así que, buscó entre su lista de contactos el nombre de la chica y la escribió rápidamente mientras caminaba.

_Arnold: Hey ¿Cómo vas con la viñeta que debes publicar hoy? Me dijiste que yo te había inspirado para esa y en verdad estoy ansioso por verla Por cierto ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando notó la rápida respuesta de la chica. Tal vez las cosas estuviesen algo incómodas entre ellos después de todo lo que habían vivido en San Lorenzo y los años que habían mantenido contacto por correspondencia. Pero por lo menos eran conscientes (y en especial la terca chica lo era… por suerte) que había un vínculo entre ellos que les permitía hablar civilizadamente.

_Helga: ¿Por qué no me extraña…? El cabeza de balón es un curioso incorregible. Esa noticia es tan vieja que no existe el periódico que me la comprara. La viñeta ya la terminé, la subiré esta noche, ese es mi único plan ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas instalarte fuera de mi casa hasta que te muestre mi trabajo? A veces eres terroríficamente insistente ¿Te lo han dicho, Arnoldo?_

Bien… era una charla civilizada en los términos de Helga G. Pataki…

Lo peor era que en verdad tenía curiosidad sobre qué publicaría. Y… si se le había pasado por la cabeza el insistirle hasta el cansancio para tener la premisa y enterarse de su trabajo. La idea de ir hasta su casa había cruzado su mente un par de veces… pero no se lo admitiría a ella.

_Arnold: Bien, pues ya tienes planes. Nos vemos en un par de horas. No, no puedes preguntar a qué. Y si, te estoy ordenando a costa de la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores. _

El resto del camino tuvo que poner su celular en silencio. Las constantes llamadas de la chica y los múltiples mensajes de amenaza podían volverse molestos cuando sonaba una y otra vez la misma tonada. A veces la tecnología era demasiado ruidosa para su vida.

Mientras subía a su habitación, Arnold sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna y la ansiedad se instaló en su vientre. Sí, estaba nervioso, pero reconocerlo le hizo sonreír. Solo cuando se trataba de Helga sus emociones parecían llegar a la máxima expresión y eso solo lograba motivarlo a seguir haciéndolo. Desde su viaje a San Lorenzo, las piezas en su cabeza habían comenzado a encajar, había podido conocer de una manera diferente a la temeraria niña. Además, cada hora que permanecieron uno junto al otro fue emocionante. Él nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos si no hubiese sido por Helga. En realidad, se había dado cuenta que muchas cosas que había vivido no hubiesen ocurrido si no hubiesen sido por ella. Ambos formaban un gran equipo y cuando se percató que ella era capaz de ir al fin del mundo para salvarlo, supo que no podía seguir así. No podía resignarse a la idea de que Helga era un enigma que le obsesionada y nada más. Ella era todo eso, pero también necesitaba entenderla y… simplemente la necesitaba. Cuando encontraron a sus padres, cuando decidió quedarse, se permitió una imprudencia, un acto que no haría un caballero ni una persona noble: la besó. Sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de cuanto le dolería por los siguientes meses haberla besado y no poder repetirlo. Porque ese beso sería diferente, porque él lo buscaría en un lugar de recibirlo con la tranquilidad que se recibía una brisa ocasional. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que el mundo por fin tenía sentido, porque ella le correspondió y eso explicaba gran parte del enigma que era Helga Pataki.

Pero ambos tuvieron que separarse, él se quedó en San Lorenzo y ella volvió a Hillwood. Algo que había iniciado como una cosa de niños, fue creciendo acorde las cartas se fueron enviando y las respuestas llegaban. Sin teléfono, internet o algún otro tipo de tecnología, ambos se habían apoyado en la escritura, como en los tiempos antiguos. Y eso se le daba muy bien a Helga, era una chica romántica, con su letra pequeña y redondeada, en tinta púrpura. Ninguno de los dos habló de aquel beso, pero de cierta forma quedó implícito. Arnold fue franco desde el inicio, escribió "_te extraño_" en incontables cartas. Y ella le contó todo lo que ocurría en Hillwood, las cosas que ella vivía en casa y le relató cuan sola se sentía en forma de poemas, comparando su corazón con el fin de los tiempos, donde ni una voz se pudiese alzar. Si él hacía mención a sus poemas, ella tardaba en responder pero nunca los mencionaba. Así que aprendió a fingir que no los leía, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Cuando volvió a Hillwood buscó que fuese una sorpresa y no le avisó a nadie, llegó con su familia y después de saludar a sus abuelos, se encaminó a la casa de Helga. El recuerdo aún era fresco en su memoria. Él recordaba la emoción que había sentido, como había corrido las calles rápidamente y había tocado la puerta de la chica con demasiada fuerza, mientras abría y cerraba sus puños ¡Se había sentido tan nervioso! Y al mismo tiempo tan expectante y ansioso. A los pocos minutos Helga había abierto la puerta, lo había visto fijamente y sus labios se abrieron en un grito ahogado. Ella había estado llevando unos pantalones desgastados de color negro, con muchos bolsillos y una camiseta holgada color violeta. Él quiso decirle cientos de cosas en ese momento, como que tenía una mancha de hollín o algo similar en su mejilla.

Pero ella se desmayó antes de que él pudiese saludar…

Después de eso, todo había sido un caos, los padres de la chica llegaron rápidamente y se la habían llevado a su habitación, Big Bob le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, diciéndole que no molestara. Arnold se había puesto ansioso y se había quedado merodeado alrededor hasta que Miriam había salido diciéndole que Helga estaba bien y que mejor se viesen en el lote baldío en la mañana.

Con esa premisa ¿Por qué se extrañó cuando encontró a toda la pandilla esperándolo al día siguiente? Helga había estado ahí, por supuesto. Y claro, le había encantado ver a sus amigos. Pero esa había sido una señal de la chica. Como con los poemas. Una cosa había sido escribirse, después de todo había la seguridad de la distancia. Y otra muy diferente estar uno frente al otro. Arnold no podía actuar tan descabelladamente. Helga era el tipo de chicas que, a pesar de su fuerte exterior, también tenía emociones que podían arrasarla y después de los tropezones que habían vivido en la infancia, se merecía un acercamiento lento. Además, él sabía que en el fondo, después de todas las cosas que ella había hecho, Helga se merecía el esfuerzo y no algo común. Después de todo, la chica se salía de todos los parámetros.

Así que, cuando vio que estaba seriamente empeñada en ir a _El Rincón Bohemio_, pensó que sería una buena forma de acercarse a ella. Una buena y muy directa muestra de que estaba interesado en ella mucho más de lo que había estado antes de llegar a Hillwood. La gente podía decir que estaba comportándose como un cursi y tal vez tuviesen razón. Pero, si era justo, la mayoría de personas no habían vivido ni la mitad de las aventuras que él había experimentado ni mucho menos junto a alguien como Helga. Así que podía darse la licencia de ser más cursi de lo que había sido en sus ensoñaciones infantiles.

Arnold terminó de arreglarse, percatándose que había estado en sus profundas reflexiones mientras su cuerpo se movía solo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a su habitación o en qué momento se había duchado y puesto unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta verde de corte en V y una chaqueta de franela cuadriculada entre tonos verdes y grises, llevaba unos botines negros de punta cuadrada muy cómodos que hacían juego con su cinturón. No podía recordar si su padre le había enseñado a combinar de esa manera la ropa o solo había aprendido con verlo… En verdad tenía una facilidad para abstraerse que podía llegar a ser preocupante. Por suerte su cuerpo sabía moverse con lógica y no terminaba en los peores lugares o haciendo cosas incoherentes.

El chico bajó los escalones de dos en dos, mientras jugaba con su llavero entre sus dedos. En el fondo sabía que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a silbar como si tuviese toda la noche planificada, cuando en realidad aun no tenía por seguro si Helga iba a abrirle la puerta después de haber bromeado a su costa por mensajes.

- Alguien tiene una cita… -la voz de su padre lo congeló en la puerta de salida.

Arnold regresó a ver sobre su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Yo no diría eso. –admitió, metiendo sus pulgares dentro de sus jeans- En realidad, si ella te escuchara, de seguro me golpearía.

- Así que hay un _ella_. –Miles sonrió de costado, apoyándose contra la pared del corredor, mirando a su hijo de arriba abajo- Déjame adivinar…

- …creo que es muy fácil de adivinar… -Arnold rodó los ojos, ligeramente sonrojado.

Para su mala suerte, no era un secreto para su familia que llevaba toda la vida obsesionado con Helga Pataki y que lo único que había cambiado era que llevaba unos años dejándola ver como _esa brabucona que algo esconde _a…. Bien… Helga… la chica que… deseaba hacer feliz.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve en auto? –le propuso su padre, con una sonrisa ladeada- Tus rodillas están comenzando a temblar.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

…lamentablemente lo era. Y era un serio síntoma que estaba teniendo las últimas semanas cuando se trataba de ella.

- Entonces si te vas a ver con _Byblis_. –concluyó el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué…? –Arnold negó rápidamente, recordándose que no tenía tiempo- Voy a la casa de Helga.

- ¡Directo a la trampa, eh!

Miles soltó una carcajada, mientras el chico se golpeó la frente ¿A la trampa? ¿A…? ¿A qué trampa? ¿No debería ser _en _la trampa? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando su papá?

- No tengo tiempo para esto… Me voy, regresaré tarde. –se despidió, saliendo del lugar muy confundido.

- ¡Suerte con _Byblis_!

- ¡Es Helga! –gritó, mientras cerraba la puerta, completamente frustrado.

Y notó que algunos transeúntes lo miraban extrañados. Por supuesto, ver a un chico con los puños cerrados, gritándole a la puerta de su casa no debía verse como el símbolo de la cordura absoluta.

Tampoco que él haya sido el símbolo de la cordura absoluta, por supuesto.

Además ¿Quién era Byblis?

Arnold negó rápidamente. No tenía tiempo para eso, así que encaminó sus pies en dirección al hogar Pataki, mientras veía las entradas que tenía en sus manos. Una tenía el nombre completo de Helga y la otra el suyo. Cuando había estado en la búsqueda de esas entradas, había pensado conseguir dos, pero para que Phoebe y la rubia fuesen juntas. No sabía exactamente en qué punto había cambiado de opinión y había escogido que lo que realmente deseaba que era ir con ella. Tal vez fuese porque también sentía curiosidad sobre el lugar o posiblemente se debiese a que sería una faceta que había extrañado de ella, la poetisa. Cuando había estado en San Lorenzo y llegaban los poemas de la joven, los leía en silencio porque en su mente podía escuchar su voz pero desde que había vuelto, no había visto un solo poema de la chica.

Cuando llegó a su destino, sacó su celular y le quitó el silencio. Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que tenía diecisiete llamas perdidas y varios buzones de voz que no iba a escuchar porque de seguro eran insultos que prefería evitarse.

Sin contar que Helga estaba llamando en ese momento y podría oír las mismas palabras de su contestadora pero en tiempo real…

- ¿Hel…?

- _¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para no contestarme el teléfono? _–la voz de la chica sonó con furia al otro lado de la línea y él se encogió en sí mismo.

Tal vez debería dejar las entradas ahí e irse corriendo…

- Yo…

- _Olvídalo ¡Ya vi que estás afuera! _

Y la línea se cortó sorpresivamente.

Arnold no se sentía el tipo de persona cobarde ni mucho menos de aquellos que huían de las cosas. Pero Helga podía tener un aura aterradora a su alrededor que en realidad solo un loco se quedaría esperando su castigo en lugar de correr o por lo menos ponerse en una zona segura hasta que la furia Pataki se calmase.

Una mano se cerró sobre su chaqueta y se tropezó los primeros escalones de la casa hasta ser jalado dentro de la morada. Helga se hizo a un lado mientras él caía en el recibidor y la puerta se cerraba atrás, encerrándolo.

Lamentablemente estaba loco y se había quedado esperándola…

Arnold rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba y apoyó sus codos sobre la alfombra, intentando sonreír de la manera más inofensiva con la que podía contar. Todo el valor que había tenido horas atrás había salido corriendo cuando la oportunidad se había dado.

El valor podía ser algo muy cobarde y caprichoso cuando lo deseaba.

- Helga…

- ¿Eres masoquista, Shortman? –consultó ella, cruzándose de brazos, mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo- Porque es la única explicación que tengo para que me provocarás sabiendo lo que te haría. –se explicó, caminando hasta él y poniendo cada uno de sus pies a los costados de las caderas del chico, quedando parada sobre su cuerpo, en pose dominante- Me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá el resto de nuestros compañeros si supieran que el bueno y samaritano de Arnold le gusta que lo estropeen un poco de vez en cuando? –agitó su rostro en forma negativa- ¿Y te pusiste guapo para que te golpeara? Estás loco, hombre.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué…?

Arnold sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Pero valía la pena. Tal vez si era un masoquista...

- Por creer que me veo guapo. –respondió el chico, preparándose para llevar sus manos hacia su rostro, listo para protegerse.

Pero se sorprendió a ver que el rostro de la chica se sonrojó notoriamente y se apartó de él, alejándose por las escaleras, mientras lo maldecía. Arnold se permitió respirar hondo, se había salvado… Lentamente se levantó y la siguió escaleras arriba, pues sabía que no había nadie más en casa desde que la madre de la chica había comenzado a trabajar. Por su seguridad mantuvo cierta distancia entre ambos, acercándose de manera precavida hasta la habitación de la joven. Al entrar se encontró con varios papeles regados en el suelo, la mayoría parecía que habían sido usados en varias ocasiones con diferentes fines hasta que todo se había vuelto una incoherente mancha de rallones y borrones. En la cama de la chica estaba una tablet digital y cerca de esta una laptop que mostraba los borradores de lo que parecía ser un hombre rubio vestido con los atuendos que usaba la Gente de los Ojos Verdes…

- Tengo el encargo que me pidió tu madre, tuve que enviarlo a una imprenta pero creo que valió la pena. –Helga desenrolló un papel de aproximadamente de un metro por un metro, logrando captar la atención del chico.

Arnold se sorprendió ante el dibujo de una planta que no conocía pero era muy similar a las violetas, de preciosas flores de cuatro pétalos con centros amarillos. La planta parecía estar en lo silvestre pero lo que la hacía parecer diferente a la violeta era por sus delgados tallos que se expandían como ramas, mucho más claras cubiertas de pequeños vellos de un tono blanquecino verdoso como si fuese un arbusto muy curioso. En el marguen inferior de la derecha se podía leer, con la letra pequeña y redondeada de la chica la palabra "_Byblis_" en tono rosa.

¡Así que eso era un Byblis!

Pero… ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Mi madre te pidió que hicieras ese dibujo….? –consultó, mientras la chica envolvía el dibujo y lo metía en un tubo para protegerlo.

- Si. Me pareció extraña su petición, pero parecía entusiasta con la idea. Por un momento pensé que era una planta de San Lorenzo que usó en medicina y por eso quería un cuadro de ella pero no fue así… -Helga se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el borde d su cama- Crece en Australia, la Byblis es una planta carnívora.

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa, extrañado. El dibujo digitalizado que había visto, tan lleno de detalle que podía verse real y al mismo tiempo parte de una realidad virtual mucho mejor, le parecía todo menos una planta carnívora. Los pétalos se veían suaves y todo su exterior resaltaba femineidad, por así decirlo. Por alguna razón también le hacía pensar en el trópico y la sensación del sol sobre lo salvaje.

- Las pequeñas ramas que tiene alrededor segregan un líquido que atrae a los insectos y los atrapa. Así se los comen. –ella misma parecía sorprendida- La primera vez que ves esa pequeña planta te parece imposible que pueda causar daño, pero es una cazadora muy paciente, deja que sus presas caigan directo a su trampa.

Directo a la trampa… Byblis…

Sus padres se habían estado burlando de él de la manera más ingeniosa y algo nerd que pudieron encontrar. Ahora resultaba que el apodo de Helga era Byblis… Arnold anotó mentalmente tener una seria conversación con su familia respecto a la las palabras que usaban para referirse a sus amistades. No estaba bien que les pusieran apodos pero era mucho peor que usaran unos que su único propósito fuese burlarse específicamente de él y en su cara. Eso no debía hacer la familia.

Bueno, por lo menos de manera idealizada no debían hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cabeza de balón? –Helga chasqueó los dedos frente al chico y enmarcó una ceja- No creas que me he olvidado que te has auto-invitado a mi casa. Y no, no voy a enseñarte el dibujo, deberás esperar como el resto de personas. –respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad… -el chico se sentó junto a ella y sacó de su chaqueta las entradas- Rhonda me entregó esto… Bueno, parece que se enteró que estuve buscándolo y debo admitir que ella tuvo mejor resultado que yo. –intentó sonar casual, tampoco quería parecer tan obvio sobre que en verdad había estado dando todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir esas entradas y Rhonda las había obtenido en un chasquido de dedos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era algo vergonzoso.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –Helga le quitó las entradas- ¿Acaso sabes qué es esto? –preguntó, con su voz completamente seria.

- ¿Qué…? Son entradas para _El Rincón Bohemio_, para hoy. Eso son. –el chico le observó sorprendido- Eso era lo que querías.

- ¿Acaso sabes qué ocurre hoy? –Helga se levantó rápidamente y apoyó su mano libre sobre su cadera- No me digas que sabes qué es hoy.-lo observó detenidamente y repentinamente entendió lo que ocurría- No sabes qué es hoy… -la chica se sentó lentamente, encarándolo y se tomó su tiempo para relajar sus músculos- Oh por Dios, no sabes qué es hoy… -la chica se masajeó el entrecejo- ¿Cómo consiguió Rhonda estas entradas?

- Por la radio, es todo lo que me dijo…

- Te explico, cabeza de balón… Hoy es una noche de protesta sobre el concepto el pensamiento filosófico de que el amor se ha vuelto capitalista y sus vínculos se han vuelto frágiles. Por todos lados hubo concursos para que parejas fuesen hoy a _El Rincón Bohemio_, como una protesta literaria de diferentes artistas que presentarían sus obras a honor del amor. –explicó lentamente, mirando las entradas con cierta tentación- Esto es un gran evento… pero no participé porque debías ir con tu pareja. Esta es una gran oportunidad para poder participar y ser invitada en otros eventos… Pero no podemos ir. –sentenció, levantando el rostro- Sé que tenías una buena intención, samaritano…

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Arnold, tomando de vuelta las entradas.

- ¿Por qué no qué?

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir? –repitió, enmarcando una ceja.

- ¡Porque no somos pareja! ¡Obvio! –Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Y qué? –el chico se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y sonrió de lado- Ellos no tienen que saberlo. Esta es tu oportunidad, déjame ayudarte. Tenemos las entradas ¿No? Pues vamos. A menos que… -Arnold se alejó lentamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? –ella también se enderezó.

- Que no creas que el amor si puede ser para siempre y esa sea la verdadera razón por la que no quieres ir. –él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar las entradas en su chaqueta.

Pero la mano de la chica se cerró rápidamente sobre su muñeca.

- ¡Claro que creo en el verdadero amor!

Helga no se dio cuenta que había gritado, se sorprendió de la manera en que se había estirado hacia él y estaba peligrosamente cerca. No solo eso, le había dicho directamente a los ojos que ella, que Helga G. Pataki, creía en el amor. En el verdadero amor.

Arnold sonrió de lado y asintió.

- Entonces esta dicho. Ve y arréglate, lleva lo que necesites. Hoy vamos a ir a _El Rincón Bohemio_. Porque… Helga, tú nunca te rindes… -apoyó su mano libre sobre la femenina - Eso es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti. Tú siempre obtienes lo que quieres. Esta es tu oportunidad. Si no hubiese sido por tu perseverancia, yo no hubiese avanzado diez metros en la selva de San Lorenzo.

- …yo diría que cinco, recuerda que te tropezaste con tus propios pies y caíste por un barranco cuando inició todo. –le recordó la chica, sonriendo burlona.

- ¿Lo ves? –le animó Arnold, permitiéndole bromear a su costa- Esta es una pequeña forma de mostrarte mi agradecimiento por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Así que ve y prepárate. Porque Helga Pataki siempre obtiene lo que desea ¿Verdad? Pruébamelo esta noche.

- …no todo lo que desea… -susurró la rubia, alejándose de él.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Tienes razón. Voy a prepararme. No toques nada o te corto. –le advirtió, mirándolo fijamente, mientras tomaba algo de su armario y salía fuera de la habitación.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja, extrañado pero sonrió. Tal vez no fuese una cita, pero era un increíble buen comienzo. Además, le gustaba verla sonreír de esa manera tan segura, le daba la sensación de que ella iba a ser capaz de abrirse paso a través de lo que fuese necesario para lograr sus objetivos.

Media hora después, mientras el chico se distraía intentando leer lo que había escrito en algunos papeles en el suelo sin hacer movimientos que desencadenaran algún desorden en aquel… _orden artístico_, la puerta se abrió. Helga entró, mientras se arreglaba con sus dedos el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, llevaba unos leggins púrpura completamente oscuros, botines negros, una falda de jean azul y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y un colgante en forma de corazón, de oro, caía sobre su pecho. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, pero tuvo el cuidado de hacerlo de manera casual y sin que se notara de forma obvia. Como muchas personas, Helga se vestía de manera cómoda para asistir a la preparatoria, usaba jeans holgados y camisetas sin manga, deportivas y de un solo color, la mayoría del tiempo llevaba el cabello recogido y una gorra de beisbol. Así que en realidad era un cambio verla así, un poco más arreglada pero al mismo tiempo completamente cómoda. Para Arnold, la idea de que la chica se pusiera ropa poco práctica o que limitase sus movimientos le parecía que no iba con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –acusó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo pensaba.

- Cuidado, te vaya a hacer daño. –bromeó la chica, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y tomaba un pequeño cuaderno rosa y lo guardaba en un bolso en forma de bandolera, con la correa que le cruzaba el torso y caía sobre su cadera derecha, ancho y de color negro.

- ¿Siempre debes tener la lengua afilada? –consultó el chico, mientras salían del cuarto y comenzaban a bajar los escalones.

- Siempre.

- Has de eso una promesa, Pataki. –pidió, sonriendo de lado, mientras salía por la puerta principal y notaba que la chica tardaba un par de segundos más en lograr salir.

- ¿Qué insinúas…?

- Nada… Nada… -el chico sonrió y señaló la dirección hacia donde debían ir, con un renovado ánimo- ¿Te importa si caminamos?

- Lo preferiría…

Fueron en silencio, pero no fue incómodo, iban hombro con hombro, sintiendo la noche prevalecer en cada paso que daban. Las luces de las avenidas comenzaron a encenderse y la gente parecía retirarse al hogar. Una suave briza los rodeó, anunciando el otoño y el aroma de los árboles pareció intensificarse mientras perdían su verdor por completo. Arnold solo la miró, notando la nerviosa forma en que ella parecía estar memorizando algo. Ese podía ser un día importarte para ambos, aunque fuesen de formas diferentes. Pero eso no le importaba. Ella no se había arrepentido de salir juntos y eso era digno de admiración. No se había echado hacia atrás y la idea de un reto era mucho más entusiasta.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo que he estado pensando mucho tiempo? –preguntó la chica, regresándolo a ver sorpresivamente.

- Por supuesto. –le observó fijamente, más cuando Helga pareció mirar hacia su entorno, como si confirmara que estaban solos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez?

La rubia detuvo ligeramente sus pasos, para poder mirarlo y él tuvo que frenar y regresar su camino para estar frente a ella.

- ¿Lo primero?

- Ya oíste.

- "_¡Creció un montón!_" –aceptó, riendo.

Helga se unió a su risa, mientras le golpeaba el hombro, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- ¡Hablo en serio, cabeza de balón!

- Y yo hablo en serio. –se acarició el hombro herido procurando no demostrar cuanto le había dolido- Te recuerdo que la última vez que te había visto eras una niña.

- ¿Y no imaginaste que yo había crecido? –consultó, enmarcando una ceja.

- Si… pero… Nunca fui consciente…

- ¿De qué….?

- ¡De qué te volverías una mujer mientras yo no te viese! –admitió, en un susurro ahogado, en un grito carente de voz, sonrojándose, mirando a un costado, sintiendo un calor en el pecho que parecía asfixiarlo y sus rodillas volvieron a temblar.

La risa de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa. Él había esperado que le gritara de manera defensiva o, con suerte, se sonrojara tímidamente antes de golpearlo. Pero ¿Reírse? Eso había golpeado directo a su ego ¡Él técnicamente se estaba confesando! Y ella ahí, con su fuerte risa, el rostro echado hacia atrás y una mano bien cerrada sobre su colgante.

Arnold observó a un lado y otro, sintiéndose avergonzado. Necesitaba salir de ahí. O por lo menos crear cierta distancia. Todo lo necesario para no sentirse burlado. Rápidamente se percató de un pequeño carrito ambulante de comida y retomó su atención a Helga, quien seguía riéndose con la misma fuerza.

- Necesito un pretzel… -comentó, conteniendo la frustración, mientras daba zancadas hacia el carrito.

Segundos después la risa se acalló, pero él se concentró en pedir un pretzel salado, mientras buscaba su billetera.

- Oh, venga, cabeza de balón, no te pongas así. –el chico sintió el brazo femenino rodear sus hombros y como ella le entregaba un billete de cinco dólares al vendedor- No me estaba burlando de ti.

- Claro… -susurró con sarcasmo, buscando soltarse.

No le gustaba que ella le abrazara así. Y para su mala suerte solía ser su único tipo de contacto físico ligeramente afectivo. Pero no le gustaba. Esa era la manera obvia en que ella declaraba que seguía siendo más alta que él por algunos centímetros. Y aunque fuese lamentable, su ego si se sentía apaleado por eso.

Helga debía tener una lista de formas de cómo apalearle el ego…

- Hablo en serio. –la chica lo estrechó contra su costado, de la manera más amistosa posible, mientras lo alejaba del carrito- A veces olvido lo tierno que puedes ser. Y eso me da gracia. Sin darte cuenta, puedes disparar tus palabras directo al corazón de las chicas, galán.

- No soy un galán… -logró soltarse, frustrado, ella llevaba diciendo eso de _galán_ desde que había vuelto y le hacía sentir que no le estaba tomando en serio.

- Oh ¿Ahora eres el sensible de la relación? –picó la chica, burlona, casual, sin mala intención- En serio, Arnoldo, solo era un chiste. No te lo tomes a mal. –retiró la sonrisa de sus labios- Venga, perdón.

- Como sea… -respiró hondo, retomando su paciencia- Supongo que me lo tengo merecido.

- Totalmente.

- No ayudas… -masculló, dándole una mordida a su pretzel- Y no tenías que pagar por mi comida. No me diste tiempo de saber si querías uno.

- Oh, deja que sea un poco caballerosa en nuestra cita, –la chica metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda, con una sonrisa ladeada- princesa.

- ¿Esto es una cita? –consultó el chico, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, olvidándose del resto de las palabras femeninas.

- ¿Quieres ser una princesa? –contratacó ella, manteniendo el tono despreocupado en su actitud.

Él solo dio un par de mordiscos a su comida y se contuvo. Helga era más difícil de conquistar que el templo del agua en _Legend of Zelda_. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la zona francesa del Hillwood y estaban cruzando por la calle del frente el Chez Pierre y Chez Paris.

- ¿Por qué luchas por ser tan desagradable, Helga?

- ¿Quién dijo que lucho por serlo? –ella le lanzó una afilada mirada- En realidad ¿Quién dijo que lo hago a propósito?

- Bueno… es difícil ser desagradable por accidente ¿Sabes? –el chico le sonrió, porque por alguna razón era demasiado bueno lograr esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la imponente Helga G. Pataki- Entonces ¿Por qué eres tan bromista?

- A veces el humor es lo único que puede mantenernos en la lucha… -susurró la chica, mientras el viento azotaba ligeramente su cabello y alejaba parcialmente sus palabras, ella se recogió el cabello a un costado- Ahí está. Vamos.

Lo tomó del brazo, avanzando a zancadas seguras, el chico notó que no había una gran fila alrededor pero si algunos autos parqueados, solo había un alto hombre que vigilaba la puerta y cuando tomó las entradas y sus documentos de identidad, los dejó pasar, poniéndoles una pulsera púrpura que indicaba que eran menores de edad y por ende no podían pedir bebidas alcohólicas.

_El Rincón Bohemio_ era un pequeño café-bar iluminado a media luz, el efecto era logrado porque el techo estaba lleno de paraguas de coloridas telas transparentes y estampados que filtraban la luz, tanto el piso como las paredes estaban hechos de madera y habían instrumentos musicales exóticos colgados. Las mesas eran pequeñas, pensadas para pocas personas y en lugar de sillas tenían sillones cómodos. El lugar tenía tres niveles, como escalones, que llevaban al pequeño escenario sin telón, a un costado estaba la barra del bar y los meseros se movían entre las mesas. En ese momento estaba tocando el arpa una chica con la cabeza rapada y el rostro preciosamente perfilado, mientras cantaba en una tonada de ópera sobre el amor a través de la reencarnación.

Helga parecía paralizada de la emoción de la cintura para arriba, sus piernas se movían hacia las mesas más cercanas al escenario, pero el resto de su cuerpo lucía tenso y nervioso. Arnold tuvo que tomarla del codo y ayudarla a sentarse, mientras la chica recuperaba el movimiento y observaba a su alrededor. Una mesera encendió una pequeña vela en el centro de la mesa y les entregó la carta y se retiró. La rubia tardó más de diez minutos en cerrar su boca, tiempo suficiente para que la chica en el escenario terminara de tocar otra canción y se retirase.

- ¿Estás bien? –consultó Arnold, mientras bebía su vaso de té helado que había pedido mientras su acompañante había hecho competencia con una estatua.

- Si… solo necesito respirar un poco y creo que estaré lista para hacerme la idea de que esta noche podría subir al escenario… -admitió ella, aferrada a la mesa con tal fuerza que sus nudillos lucían blancos.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? –susurró él, con cierta sorpresa.

- ¡No! –masculló con sarcasmo Helga- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! Este lugar está repleto de gente que conoce de arte…

Si cada insulto fuese cambiado por una palabra cariñosa, ella sería una chica muy empalagosa…

- Lo harás bien, en serio.

- Solo necesito un momento…

- ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a _El Rincón Bohemio_! –ambos regresaron a ver al hombre parado frente al escenario, no parecía mayor a los treinta años, lucía como un intelectual con su barba de candado, cuerpo delgado y lentes de marco grueso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese aire que se esperaría de alguien en un lugar bohemio, con una camisa azul abierta en los primeros botones, una chaqueta negra sin mangas, unos pantalones desgastados y una amplia sonrisa en su boca- Esta noche estamos aquí para hablar de algo importante. Algo que ha sido exagerado, ridiculizado pero nunca negado: El amor. Nunca negado ¡Hasta ahora! –unos ligeros susurros se alzaron alrededor- Ahí afuera hay gente que dice que el amor a muerto y nadie llora su pérdida. Pues yo digo que ¡No! –los susurros se volvieron más fuertes- Dicen que solo hay amor en las novelas románticas y que la poesía a muerto para siempre. Pues yo digo ¡No! –las voces se alzaron con aprobación y un par de chasquidos sonaron en el fondo, como pequeños aplausos hechos por los dedos- Alguien dice que las generaciones más jóvenes ya no creen en el amor, que ahora solo existe las relaciones de bolsillo y que el amor es algo que se saca para sentirse bien y luego se puede guardar, que ya no es necesario involucrarse, que podemos ir al supermercado y comprarnos un modelo mejor sin dolor, sin desesperación y yo digo ¡No! Porque si el amor a puerto, el arte también ¡Y-yo-digo-no! –se escucharon voces de apoyo y una entusiasmada ola de aprobación rodeo el lugar, cálida y llena de actos que estaban al borde de ser llevados a cabo- Y por eso digo que la primera persona en participar sea el más joven miembro de aquí. Una artista joven que nos demuestre con su vos interna, sin límites, ni rimas, sino, con la verdad improvisada, que cree en el amor. –sus ojos escanearon el lugar- ¿Y bien?

Un ligero silencio se instauró. La rubia mantuvo la vista baja, con esa mágica sensación que se mantiene de la escuela: Si no alzas la mirada, te vuelves invisible. Claro que sabía que no funcionaba, en las clases de matemáticas, siempre pasaba, no hacía contacto visual pero igual era arrastrada hasta el frente.

- ¡Aquí! –la mesera que los había atendido señaló con entusiasmo a Helga, parada atrás de ella- Por lo que oí, esta jovencita quería participar y estoy segura que es la más joven aquí ¿Verdad? Hasta vino con su novio para que la apoyara.

El resto de meseros buscó alrededor y asintieron al ver que había gente adulta exceptuando por Arnold y Helga.

La rubia soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y se aferró más a la mesa. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia para aclarar que no eran novios y estaba a punto de matar al chico de peculiar cabeza por meterla en todo eso. Ella necesitaba tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Horas. Días. Eso, días y casi meses para subir al escenario. Mucho más cuando los reflectores fueron directo sobre ella. Para Arnold fue todo un descubrimiento notar que si bien Helga era una chica segura por excelencia, si existían situaciones que la sacaban de su zona de confort. Eso la volvía mucho más humana y le daba más sentido a esas características introvertidas que la volvían tan misteriosa y apartada del mundo.

- Puedes hacerlo. –le animó el chico, cuando un par de segundos transcurrieron y era obvio que nadie se movería o diría nada hasta que ella hiciera algo.

- Voy a matarte si le cuentas a alguien de esto. –le acusó la chica.

Helga se levantó con fuerza, empujando la silla, sus nervios desaparecieron, por lo menos de manera superficial y a vista del público. En un parpadeo había pasado de ser una chica tímida que no podía levantar el rostro, a una joven imponente, con la mirada en alto, el mentón desafiante y una sonrisa afilada. Helga caminó hacia el presentador y de un salto subió el alto escalón que lo separaba del resto.

- Dame eso. –le quitó el micrófono con una mano y con la otra lo empujó a un lado.

El público inmediatamente comenzó a reír ante la cara de incredulidad del hombre al haberse casi tropezado. Helga observó alrededor, obviando con estrategia a Arnold y apoyó su peso sobre una de sus piernas, luciendo lo menos romántica posible.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser una persona romántica? –preguntó, barriendo con su desafiante mirada al público, un par de personas negaron en silencio con rapidez- No ¿Verdad…? –la chica hizo una pausa lenta y respiró hondo.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, mirando el suelo, pensando en todas las cosas que podía decir y seleccionando aquellas que realmente expresaran quien era. La _voz interna_ era algo ambiguo para ella, dado que esta no era algo que se quedaba callado en su cerebro, solía expresarse con la misma fuerza y vivacidad que su _voz externa_, la única diferencia era que no solía haber tanta gente a su alrededor escuchándola usarla.

- Pues se equivocan ¿Si? –levantó el rostro- Yo creo en el amor ¡Dios! Tengo casi cien cuadernos llenos de poemas sobre el valor y el dolor del amor. No necesito llevarlo como un letrero sobre mi cabeza. No existe un _atuendo de amor_, ni un tipo de persona romántica. –respiró hondo y sus hombros se relajaron- No existe un método para amar. Pero se algunas cosas sobre amar a alguien. –los ojos de la chica se deslizaron sobre Arnold por un momento antes de volver a hablar sobre un público amplio- Amar, para mí, es no poder concebir un mundo donde ese ser amado no existe. Pero al mismo tiempo es la motivación para volverme fuerte, más segura y enfrentarme a cada defecto, a cada problema, a cada calamidad que existe en mi vida. Mi existencia no gira alrededor de quien amo, pero al mismo tiempo no le encuentro sentido sin notar su mirada dirigiéndose a mí y con suerte, sonreírme con reconocimiento. Porque el verdadero valor implica amar a alguien sin ser correspondido. Y se necesita mucha inspiración para amarlo de cabeza cuando no existe ni una sola motivación de que pueda corresponderte. – Helga deslizó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, mirando a un costado, manteniendo su pose segura, pero con una sonrisa de derrota, admitiendo que estaba ahí, abriendo su corazón, a un grupo de desconocidos que permanecían en silencio- ¿Alguna vez se dijeron que aquello que tanto desean está esperándolos en el futuro? ¿Qué solo había que esforzarse lo suficiente? Yo sí, aunque es difícil y cada año podía sentir la desmotivación llegarme. No ser lo suficientemente buena para esa persona, que me mirase y se diese cuenta que había cientos de chicas más bonitas, más dóciles o más delicadas allá afuera. Y que es mucho más fácil sentir algo por mí a distancia, a través de la letra a mano, que tenerme al frente y tener que lidiar con… esto. –se señaló entera- Y aun así, decidirme a no cambiar mi esencia, porque estoy soy yo. Alguien que habla de sentimientos después de empujar a un sujeto que no tiene la culpa de nada. –le lanzó una mirada al presentador- Por cierto, lo siento, pero debes aprender a tener mejor equilibrio, hermano. –sonrió de costado, cínica, sin sentir realmente lástima por sus acciones y robándole una sonrisa al público- Y tal vez sea joven y pueda venir alguien y decirme que cambiaré de pensar, que todo es una ilusión segura para no lastimarme. Pero yo les puedo decir algo, aquí y ahora. Yo soy la persona más dura, fuerte y resistente de este maldito lugar por amar y sufrir un amor sin esperanzas. Y si alguien me dice que eso es una ilusión segura, yo puedo afirmarles que pateo tan bien como escribo poemas. Y créanme, mis poemas son joyas. –extendió sus brazos a sus costados, esperando en ese momento una crítica, una burla o abucheo, con el pecho en alto y el rostro carente de vergüenza.

Pero en lugar de eso encontró una lluvia de aplausos, que inició como un pequeño salpicón que se contagió de persona a persona, tomando intensidad. Pero por sobre todo, reconocimiento, por el dolor bien encarado y la entereza para presentarse como una guerrera de palabras y no como una delicada criatura atormentada. Y aun así era demasiado, porque era diferente crear algo para publicarlo en el internet y ser reconocida por nombres sin rostros que tienen millas de distancias a su favor. El reconocimiento de gente, de diferentes edades, de su ciudad, que pensaban como ella, que amaban el arte como lo hacía ella, era abrumador. Y un terreno difícil de manejar. Por eso no miró a Arnold cuando se abrió paso por el lugar y con el sigilo que había aprendido desde niña, se encaminó fuera del establecimiento y caminó por un par de calles de regreso a su casa, hasta que miró sobre su hombro y se resignó a sentarse en la acera. La adrenalina había estado bajando y el mundo parecía brillar menos y verse ligeramente brumoso, así que no le molestó esperar paciente hasta que él cayó sentado a su costado, agitado y sorprendido.

- Tardaste demasiado… -susurró Helga, mirándolo apenas, sin enfrentarlo.

- Tal vez no oíste, pero la gente no quería que te fueras y dado que tú saliste de esa manera, tuve que responder por ti, disculparme por tu manera tan misteriosa de actuar. –explicó el chico, respirando hondo y lanzando el rostro hacia atrás para sentir la brisa helada contra su rostro.

Nada de ese día había salido como él quería.

- Siempre haces eso, Arnold.

Helga habló despacio y antes de que él pudiese regresarla a ver, lo tomó de la mejilla y lo hizo girarse hasta quedar uno cerca del otro. No había nada romántico ahí, solo un gesto de confianza gracias a una intimidad de letras. Algo en la mirada femenina parecía distante, en un mundo que él no podía comprender y aun así le llamaba la atención. Arnold pudo jurar que ella podía sentir a través del tacto el latir de su sangre, mientras la miraba, tan inesperadamente cerca y tan sorpresivamente delicada.

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Ser el bueno, luchar por ser el nieto perfecto, el hijo idealizado, el compañero irreprochable, el amigo honorable. –apartó la mano rápido, como si sintiera que la piel del chico fuese lava que iba a quemarle los dedos, pero no se alejó, mantuvo la mirada firme y la sensación de que la realidad se diluía a su alrededor- Cuando haces eso, me obligas a ser la villana, siento que debo equilibrar lo que haces. Pero también lo haces a la inversa, cuando soy la mala, te esfuerzas por ser el bueno. Pero no me importa que el mundo se enoje o pierda mis posibilidades si eso implica que puedo salir de una situación que no deseo…

Arnold le extendió una pequeña tarjeta frente a sus ojos, haciendo que ella parpadeara un par de veces y apartara el rostro para leer mejor el contenido.

- El dueño del lugar quiere que vuelvas cuando quieras, desea invitarte a algunas presentaciones, como algo fijo. Quiere oír tus poemas y tus apasionados monólogos. Le encantaste, mi estimada villana. –se levantó, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla- Ven, te acompaño a tu casa.

- Pero acabamos de salir… -la chica aceptó su gesto porque aún le temblaban las piernas y comenzaron a caminar de regreso- Algo rápida tu invitación.

- ¿Quieres volver…?

- No.

- Y te ves agotada. Muchas emociones por una noche. La próxima vez podemos ir por un helado, ir despacio. –le propuso, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que esto fue demasiado para mí? –picó la chica, golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Solo un poco. Tal vez deba ser una caminata por el barrio la próxima vez y dejar el helado para otra ocasión, cuando estés lista. –jugó el chico.

- ¡Oh…! ¡Ven acá, Shortman! –gritó Helga, corriendo atrás de él, mientras lo escuchaba reír.

Ella misma se animó, sintió que con cada paso que daba, más lejos quedaban los aplausos de desconocidos y sus francas miradas. Tal vez no estaba lista para el reconocimiento de esa manera y debía ir con pasos pequeños, haciéndose a la idea que parte de sus metas necesitaban enseñarle a la gente sus pensamientos y a estos asociarla con el apasionado arte. Por suerte aún era joven para preocuparse de eso. Mientras tanto, podía distraerse mientras corría atrás de cierto chico hasta alcanzarlo en un par de zancadas y taclearlo contra la pared, atrapándolo ahí con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Sabes…? –Arnold se quejó, tocándose el hombro con dolor- La mayoría de chicas se cuelgan de la espalda de los chicos, de manera dulce y romántica. No los taclean como si fuesen delincuentes…

- No soy como la mayoría de las chicas. –Helga se apartó de él pero mantuvo sus dedos cerrados en la chaqueta del chico- Y debes aprender a recordar tu lugar.

- ¿Y ese es…?

- Debajo de mis pies, como un banquillo. –sonrió- Uno cómodo, si eso te ayuda.

- A veces me arrepiento de preguntar…

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta llegar a la residencia de los Pataki. No hubo momento romántico alguno, Big Bob abrió la puerta principal ni menos ellos llegaron al perímetro de la construcción y Helga no se despidió de él, distraída en su discusión con un padre sorpresivamente protector que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al chico.

Pero no todo había sido tan malo, regresar a la casa de huéspedes no fue un camino tortuoso y hubo cosas rescatables de toda la salida. En especial, no podía olvidar la mirada que ella le había dado cuando habían estados sentados en la calle. Esa era la mirada que él siempre imaginó cuando leía sus poemas en San Lorenzo. No cenó con su familia y se encerró en su habitación, se recostó en su cama y estuvo pendiente de la actualización que Helga debía hacer en su página. Después de dos horas, sintió que el sueño no llegaba pero en lugar de eso la desesperación se instauraba. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y la mayoría de personas estaban dormidas. No dudó en escribirle al celular a la chica.

_Arnold: No me digas que te dormiste. Me debes una imagen._

A los pocos segundos, actualizó la página de viñetas de Helga, con cierta frustración y la franca sensación de que estaba siendo obsesivo. Pero al segundo que notó una nueva publicación, se olvidó de todo eso. En la parte superior estaba escrito un simple "_Tardanza justificada: Golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared_". Aunque era extraño, Arnold siguió hacia la viñeta que se titulaba "_Hay cosas que no cambian_", todo escrito con la pequeña letra redondeada de la chica. En el primer cuadro se veía a la versión infante de la protagonista de las viñetas de Helga, debía tener cuatro años, en esta le gritaba a un niño de pelo negro. En el diálogo se burlaba de él, mientras el niño parecía a punto de llorar. En el siguiente cuadro se veía un letrero con "_Diez años después_", ahí estaba la versión normal de la protagonista de todas esas graciosas viñetas, con el mentón levantado y sonrisa atrevida diciéndole a la versión joven del niño "_¡Apártate de mi camino!_", pero en esta ocasión el chico lucía enojado con ella. El tercer cuadro era sobre la chica recostada en su cama, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano y diciéndose a sí misma "_¿En qué idioma eso significa: Te amo ¡Te sigo amando!?"_.

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sentó en su cama tan rápido que sintió un pequeño mareo ¿O acaso era por lo que acaba de descubrir? Tal vez por ambas cosas. El chico volvió a leer los tres cuadros un par de veces más. Desde el inicio había sentido esa sensación de similitud pero en ese momento era demasiado obvio. Y para colmo, como si Helga sospechara lo despistado que era, en el borde inferior derecho estaba escrito "_Basado en mi realidad_". Solo faltaba que dijera "_Si, es contigo, cabeza de balón_". Las manos le temblaron mientras buscó su celular y este se estrelló contra el suelo. Solo le tomó un segundo ver que no estaba dañado y le escribió rápidamente a la chica. Tan rápido que tuvo que borrar el mensaje, respirar hondo y decirse que "_?Wab aweui¡_" no podía dar ni la más mínima pista de que había intentado escribir "_¿En serio?_". Luego, tuvo que borrar eso también porque sonaba estúpido. A veces se maldecía por haber heredado la torpeza romántica de su padre. Le tomó un par de intentos escribir algo que le dejara medianamente satisfecho.

_Arnold: Entonces… ¿Hoy fue una cita?_

Lo releyó y tuvo que enviarlo antes de arrepentirse por completo. Para su suerte, Helga era buena comunicándose por escrito y no se rompía la cabeza como él para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_Helga: Ególatra._

_Arnold: ¿Eso es un sí o un no….?_

_Helga: Como quieras ¿Lo fue?_

El chico sonrió y se dijo que era demasiado arriesgado acercarse a la residencia Pataki en ese momento. Y que solo por eso no estaba saliendo en ese momento, porque estaba vestido y con la energía de un corredor, así que fácilmente podría llegar en minutos.

_Arnold: Lo fue. Pero me debes un beso de despedida._

Riesgo. Mucho riesgo. Pero valía la pena… demasiado…

_Helga: ¿Yo? Tienes muchas agallas para lanzarme la responsabilidad de eso a mí, cabeza de balón._

Le daba gracia que su forma romántica de ser, lejos del arte, fuese tan… no-romántica.

_Arnold: Si, tú ¿O debo recordarte que ni te despediste como una persona civilizada por querer pelear con tu padre?_

_Helga: ¿Y si te lo doy ahora…?_

El chico casi dejó caer su celular al suelo pero tuvo que lanzarse para atraparlo y escribir rápidamente antes de que ella se arrepintiera.

_Arnold: ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

Si, valía la pena enfrentarse a la furia de Big Bob. Totalmente. Además, eso le haría ver valiente frente a ella. Y en verdad necesitaba puntos para su maltrecho ego después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Unos golpecitos en la pérgola lo hicieron reaccionar. En esa ocasión dejó caer el celular y subió a tropezones las escaleras laterales de su habitación, abriendo la ventana del techo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una persona poco civilizada? –se quejó Helga, llevaba una chaqueta encima de la ropa con la que había salido en su _cita_, ella tenía el cabello despeinado y lo miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho unas horas atrás.

- Nada de malo… -Arnold ladeó el rostro y sonrió ligeramente- ¿Viniste a hurtadillas desde tu casa hasta aquí? Eso es muy romántico de tu parte, Hel…

- Oh cállate. –ella estaba apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, mientras él se aferraba a los escalones para poder hablar cara a cara- Por lo menos yo busco la manera de decirte que me gustas. Tú ni siquiera lo intentas, eres un completo inútil.

Arnold entrecerró la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Después de tanto tiempo, sabía que el truco era bordear las palabras afiladas y llegar a ella. Lo que le recordó…

- Tú dijiste que siempre tienes la lengua afilada. –no se lo preguntó, simplemente se lo estaba recordando.

Ella se enderezó ligeramente, manteniendo el mentón en alto, pero acercó peligrosamente su rostro, buscando amenazarlo.

- Si, no esperes palabras dulces ni nada delicado de mi parte. Este es el perfecto momento para que te arrepientas de tus palabras. –sentenció, tensando su cuerpo.

- No, en realidad me convenciste. No quiero nada delicado ni dulce. –admitió, sabiendo que sonaba como masoquista. Y tal vez lo fuera…- Quiero cada parte peligrosa y afilada que tienes. En realidad, en este momento… -la tomó de la nuca, acercándola a él, sintiendo sus labios a un ronce de los suyos- quiero algo afilado en particular.

Arnold pudo jurar que ella sonrió, aunque no podía ver más allá de su azulada mirada. Solo sintió el cuerpo femenino impulsarse hacia adentro, empujándolo en caída libre hacia su cama, con ella sobre él, inmovilizándolo en el impacto. Las chicas, usualmente rodeaban el cuello del chico que les gustaba con sus brazos y se quedaban expectantes. Pero Helga no era una chica normal y agradecía por ello, porque podía tener recuerdos como ese, con ella escabulléndose hasta su cuarto. Tan estratégicamente colocado al final de la casa de huéspedes y con una entrada tan fácil que parecía un perfecto lugar para esconderse del mundo. Solo los dos, aunque fuese por unas horas.

La brisa helada golpeó su piel mientras la boca femenina hacía lo que siempre había hecho cuando el mundo se sincronizaba: Besarlo sin permiso ni límite. Y él la estrechó con fuerza, en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras se perdía en su carmesí boca, catastróficamente peligrosa, completamente opuesta a su pequeña y delicada letra en tinta púrpura.

Toda una paciente cazadora y él había caído en su trampa.

**Nota de Autora: **Y así salió, algo que en verdad pensé que serían diez páginas, se volvieron en veintidós páginas. Mi parte favorita es el final, pero necesitaba instaurar elementos, el pasado de ellos dos, las motivaciones de ambos y cómo se encontraba su relación. Ya saben que me gusta crear ambiente. La idea llegó gracias a un concurso. Así que estoy feliz que, con lo que pase, me dio la oportunidad de escribir otro one-shot, que estaba antojada de hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

¿Algunos miembros de mi nocturna pero soñadora manada? ¡Repórtense!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
